


Galactic Gears

by Tsukareta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Kissing, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Rare Pairings, Rocket Launchers, Some Angst (?), Swearing, Trust Issues, inventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: Small glimpses of Iruma and Momota together in the killing game.Contains some spoilers to an extent, read at your own risk.





	Galactic Gears

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there.
> 
> Irumomo is my jam now. (not really but I still think it's cute)
> 
> I decided to do a small thing for this pairing because why not?
> 
> So I made this as like a 'look in' to what Iruma's and Momota's lives would look like in the killing game if they were together and each one is separate so when there is a line break/horizontal divider it means a new small story.
> 
> But the only problem is that its kind of all over the place? I think it's a bit OOC here, a bit OOC there and doesn't make much sense in some parts but I've tried to put it in a way where each scenario looks a little less awkward.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy I suppose?
> 
> Please let me know if it wasn't enjoyable or there are any mistakes- I am thankful either way!

Iruma groaned tiredly, ruffling her hair in annoyance- this is what happened whenever she tried to sleep, it was fucking stupid, ridiculous which is why she practically never done it in the first place and refused profusely when asked to do so by worried classmates. 

Sleep was for the weak and not for a beautiful golden genius such as herself, she didn't need shitty 'beauty sleep' or whatever they called it, all nighter's was were it was at.

She rubbed at her eyes sleepily, grumbling to herself about how it was the dumbest idea ever but had done it because her boyfriend had encouraged to do so. Speaking of said person, he waltzed through the door with a dazzling smile full of energy.

"Hey Miu, I see that you got some sleep." Momota playfully mocked, enjoying the fact that Iruma's face scrunched in thought.  Icy blue, doe-like eyes squinted at him from behind the strands of hair that hung down her face. Her eyes kept his captive as she tried to think of a witty comeback.

"...F-Fuck off Momoanta." She weakly snapped as she padded over to him, burying her face into his chest and clutched the fabric tightly with her hands.

"Ah come on, Miu! Admit that you feel better!" He called out to her despite their close proximity, knowing that his words probably fell on deaf ears. She was absolutely miffed at him for forcing her to get at least a wink of sleep that morphed into the whole night.

"..." The chilling glare he got from someone such as Iruma made him sweat a little. Then, she huffed tiredly in defeat, and peppered him with sloppy kisses along his jaw and down his neck, stopping there to latch onto a small flap of skin between her teeth and nipped it lightly before letting it go from between her small canines.

The light grunt she got from the action made a small smirk tug drowsily at her lips.

"You're lucky I fucking love you, you cunt." She yawned, removing her arms from the creased clumps of his shirt to stretch her long, slender arms in the air as her back popped pleasantly.

"I know you love me, I'm irresistible!" Momota half-joked, pressing his lips to hers in a quick peck and pulled away, a bit flustered.

Iruma didn't give so much as a reaction other than her smirk forming into a more content smile, humming slightly.

"And your big junk that you pack~" She mumbled, giggling to herself while a blush spread across the bridge of her nose and on her cheeks, adorning a pretty shade.

Momota nearly choked on air, looking away in embarrassment with his lips pursued. Yet the unmistakable, glorifying small tint of a blush was present on his face.

"Yeah, Yeah. Of course you do."

 

* * *

 

 "Miu, where's my shirt?" Momota asked Iruma, who was currently working on an invention that would revolutionize the whole world, well, according to her standards and preaches.

"Wherever the f-fuck you left it, dickweed!" Iruma shakily replied, hoping her voice would pass of as really concentrated on her work and did not want to ruin something.

She has it in her dorm room and wore it last night in bed since he had hastily left it there when the 10:00pm announcement had been set off when they were in the middle of a passionate kiss and vowed he'd collect it the next day, hence the current situation.

"I left it on your workbench last night, Miu. I'm pretty sure you know where it is..." Momota trailed off as he edged near her and when she swiveled round to face him, she was caged between his arms, his body dangerously close as he towered over her.

Her eyes flashed in excitement, shifting from one foot to the other cutely only for her to let out a hoarse whine at the fact that Momota was smart enough to wear one of the extra shirts in his closet.

"Fucking killed the mood!" Iruma complained, huffing indignantly and tried worming out of the trapped space just for Momota to grip her by the waist.

"Oh? Going to fondle me now, are ya?!" She threw the question at Momota and as he was about to open his mouth to answer she cut him off yelling, "At least let me put some makeup on to look pretty before you decide to fuck me!"

Momota gawked at her as she lightly trembled in his hold, eyes becoming red-rimmed and watery, a quite sniffle the only source of coming from her aside from unsteady pants of breath.

They both stood there in silence, Momota never loosened his grip and Iruma looked like she was going to burst into tears at any minute due to the lack of response and possible denial that was forming into her mind, her arms raised in front of her in a sad attempt to take her hand away but felt incredibly bad about herself.

"..." They both didn't dare to breath a word, both held in with baited breath, challenging the other to say something- anything to relieve the awkward tension and heat.

 Momota paused before attacking like a ravished animal, capturing her lips in the most gentle, sweet way possible. A kiss that made them both feel sparks as Iruma yelped before melting into it- something Momota would never understand, he always thought she preffered the rougher, steamier kisses over the more...sweet and delicate ones.

 "D-Does that mean its a y-yes?" Iruma meekly brought up the subject, batting her eyelashes and twirled a lock of strawberry blonde hair round her gloved hand, her fingers tangling themselves into the thin strands, blushing once more that Momota thought was absolutely adorable.

"Later. But I think I know where my shirt is now~" He teased flirtatiously but offered an apologetic smile, hoping it would give her solace to his later due promise somehow.

"H-Huh?!" She whimpered in confusion before gaining her confidence back. "Wh-Whaddaya mean you know where your fucking shirt is?!" She lifted a hand in the air in annoyance, eyes flaring angrily causing Momota's upcoming smirk to widen. 

He leaned forward to her face and Iruma prepared herself to receive another kiss only for Momota to leave her hanging with his hot breath tickling her face, eyes shining with mirth.

"You have it, don't you? Didn't know you missed me that much!" A deep chuckle resonated from his chest as Iruma squeaked and tried covering her blushing face as much as possible with her long wispy hair.

Iruma thought he looked absolutely stunning, charming,  _charismatic_  with that winning smile and felt so lucky to have him, to her only and not anyone else.

"F-Fuck Off! You and your stupid ass hair!" She bawled from behind her hands, voice muffled. But the fact that she was so flustered made Momota almost keen on giving her the kiss she was expecting but changed his mind and instead, opted to sneak behind her and wrap his muscular arms round her waist securely, before lifting her up from the ground.

She shrieked indignantly and flailed her arms frantically. "Fucking put me down, Momodick!"

He grinned smugly. "Nah, not feelin' like it."

He marched out the room, carrying her bridal style and her arms had immediately latched round his neck for support as one of his arms had slid under her legs to carry her with Iruma shielding her face in Momota's cloak that she yanked from the side that had been discarded earlier.

 

* * *

  

Momota's lips twitched as his girlfriend rambled on about how much she would conquer the world with her inventions, how people will love and worship her till the day she dies and onward.

Iruma was in the middle of explaining a latest invention she came up with when Momota barked a laugh, halting her genius momentarily but her speech stopped altogether and stared at him.

"What's so fucking funny?! Huuh?!" She growled, her thumb jutting out to point at the ground with her arm in front of her in a defensive stance of somewhat. Her jaw clenched tighter each passing second with the astronaut's ongoing laughter that lowered down into quiet giggles.

"Ahah!...You sound just like Kokichi sometimes." He answered nonchalantly, a frivolous grin plastered onto his face.

"Haaaah?! D-Don't lump me in with that idiot!" She snapped, steaming over the fact that Momota compared her to that shitty shota!

"I am nothing like Cuckichi! He's the biggest virgin I've ever seen!" She goaded, grinning to herself as she placed a hand to her chest and sashayed her strawberry blonde strands triumphantly.

She was hoping to get a rile out of Momota but he just stayed sprawled out on her workbench lazily, his midriff poking out from under his shirt that rode up every time he moved much to Iruma's secret delight.

"Not as much as you." He purred lowly causing Iruma to shrink into her submissive side upon seeing his Cheshire cat grin.

"..." She timidly caught his eye, twiddling her thumbs together anxiously and Momota knew what she was about to ask and beat her to it.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on over you attention whore." His eyes crinkled in amusement, feeling a little guilty for calling her something so...vulgar but it had been something she'd adamantly requested. Her excuse being that she needed something to 'spice up' there relationship a little with her proclaiming that this was the best thing to start with.

She gave ablinding and almost breathtaking smile upon his offer, while he was enjoying the fact that she fell apart at his words. She  emitted a high pitched noise obscenely, pleased that he had decided to 'one-up' their relationship.

"Hi-Hiii!" She squealed hotly, a deep dark blush spreading across her face. Her legs brushed against each other before she quickly tip-toed over to him, a giddy smile on her face and dived into his arms.

 

* * *

 

Iruma finished adding something to her masterpiece, slaving away to craft it to perfection for Momota and once she was fully satisfied she hauled it from the counter onto her shoulder and grinned wickedly to herself.

"Heeey~! Momohoe, where the fuck are ya?" Iruma screeched, stomping through the hallways, her heels hitting the surface with brute force.

"Did you need so-WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Momota screamed girlishly, shrieking when he saw it being pointed at him, sweat beading at his brow.

"Ex-fucking-scuse me?! It's a rocket launcher!" She huffed, disappointed in him for she specifically invented it for him and left all the blueprints back at her lab.

"Th-That's not...I didn't mean that type of rokcet launcher!" He shot back weakly, eyeing the machine that was propped on Iruma's shoulder, a hand settling on the trigger.

"Keh! I made it specifically for you, dickwad! Can't believe your not grateful for my sexy genius!"

Momota grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Thanks babe, you're amazing." He quipped snarkily but Iruma ignored it, crooning over him.

"That's me, bitch. Now get down on your knees and fucking beg like a dog."

"No way! That's what you do behind closed doors anyway!"

Iruma clicked her tongue, looking away in irritation with a small tint to her cheeks, knowing her boyfriend had a point till an idea sparked into her mind.

"Hey, do you think we can blow up the school with this?!"

"Iruma no."

"Iruma-fucking-yeah! Let's do it!"

Momota pinches the bridge of his nose. "Iruma, please tell me you're not going to shoot this at anyone."

"Nah! As much as I'd wanna get outta here the only person I'd shoot this at is fuckin' Monokuma." She pauses, brows knitted in thought before her voice booms, echoing once more,"But that's against the fuckin' shit-for-brains rules that he implemented so lets blow up the school!"

Momota can feel his steely resolve melting away. "...Just because I love you, I'll join in."

"Hoo-yeah! I fuckin' rule!" 

 

* * *

 

 "Hey, Momocunt. Can I ask something?" Iruma whispered into his ear, craning her neck to glance at him while she was entangled in his arms, one of her legs curled round him, the other between his own. Her boot lightly pressing against him as she tried to shift a little for a better comfortable spot.

"I'm listening." He mumbled, his chin resting on her forehead, his eyes lulled shut by Iruma's warmth.

"P-Promise me..." She trailed off abruptly, they both knew what she meant-  _to not kill each other and get out alive together_. It was idiotic, a bad idea, she knew that much but she didn't care. She trusted her gut that Momota wouldn't kill her. He loved her too much.

"..." Momota remained silent, an eerie pause between the two before he sighed sadly, pulling away to look down on her. "You know I can't."

Iruma's beating heart stopped, skipping a few beats. She threw herself off him and rolled into a crouching position, rapidly pulling a wrench behind her.

"What the fuck do you mean you can't?!" Her face was a mix of bitterness and confusion with a hint of sadness, her posture sagged a bit. Almost as if she let her guard down entirely.

Momota threaded his fingers through his straight bangs of hair, moving the stray hairs to the side, not meeting her eyes. "We both know we can't promise each other."

"You fucktard! Are you telling me you'll be murdering me then?!" She seethed, one hand snatching the wrench that was behind her back, her grip like iron but she still kept it hidden from his view of sight.

"No! Of fucking course not! Just come fight Monokuma with us!" He hollered desperately, bringing a fist up and grit his teeth. He didn't know how to get through to her but he wouldn't dare or ever dream of hurting her, he would rather walk on hot coal than upset his girlfriend deeply.

"Tch! You know I can't!" She scowled but her eyes were full of hurt.

Momota's eyes narrowed into slits, glaring at her unintentionally going by her shriveling into a ball and whimpering.

"I-If it makes you feel b-better, I can make something to get us out of here!"

He sighed at her feeble attempt but couldn't blame her, she had a point. How were they even supposed to fight Monokuma if that stupid bear had the Monocubs and Exisals at his every whim? Not to mention Kokichi going round saying he was the ringmaster of the killing game.

"...Let's just focus on what happens for now and try to get out later together, yeah?" His voice wavered a little but kept it strong, offering a grin and putting his fists together.

"...Yeah." His lips twitch into a frown.

* * *

 

Momota felt like his heart was wrenched out of his chest, he might as well of died right there on the spot, just drop dead.

There, sitting in a chair, gloved hands that clawed at her throat were now limp was none other than Iruma Miu herself.

The cold, dead eyes of desperation stealing the life of others, her lifeless body stayed. Nobody was expecting her to die, someone who was important to the group, despite the fact that they wouldn't admit it. The inventor had tried so hard to help them in the killing game, building prototypes, cameras- anything to help them get out.

Just for her to perish. Dead. Before them.

Momota's fists were half-cocked. He was livid, furious at whoever killed Iruma for they would pay dearly, enough to suffice the now gaping hole in his heart.

It would take him a while to amend, to now know he would never hear her voice ring out through the halls to greet him.

"Dammit!" He cried, falling to his knees and punching the ground, not caring that his hand started bleeding as he continued.

Some people came to comfort him but he didn't care as the tears pooled at his eyes.

She was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Danganronpa or its franchise, all credit goes to the respectfully reserved owners.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos, comments and whatnot are highly valued and appreciated!


End file.
